


Bite Me

by herinfiniteeyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Excessive Fluff, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Set in the future, Stiles wants to be a werewolf, mate!fic, they have kids dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herinfiniteeyes/pseuds/herinfiniteeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is finally ready to become a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

Stiles sits down next to Derek at the kitchen table. He's much quieter than usual, so Derek folds up the newspaper with a sigh and looks at his mate. 

"What's wrong?" he asks. Stiles has been unusually introspective lately, and there's a small part (okay, a big part) of Derek that is afraid of what it might mean. They've been together for almost ten years, they've raised two children, and yet Derek still fears that Stiles will up and walk out someday. 

Stiles looks him directly in the eye and his voice is steady and calm when he says, "I'm ready." 

Derek's first reaction is to ask him what he means, but the weight in Stiles' words, coupled with the slight offering of his neck, clues Derek in immediately.

"Wh- but why? Why now?" Derek asks. He'd been expecting Stiles to stay human for the rest of their lives. He was okay with that. Really. 

Stiles rests his hand over Derek's tense grip on the edge of the table. "Because I'm ready," he says simply. 

Derek shakes his head as if he could literally reorder his thoughts. "You always said you wanted to stay human," he says like it's a question. 

Stiles shrugs, but he doesn't back down. "Look, everyone you turned back then wanted the bite for one reason: to be different. Jackson wanted to be stronger, faster, Erica wanted to be healthy, Isaac needed to feel protected, and Boyd needed to feel noticed."

"But you didn't want to be different," Derek guesses. 

Stiles strokes his thumb over Derek's knuckles, and Derek turns his hand around to lace their fingers together. Stiles scoots his chair closer, but he stops looking at Derek. "No. I mean, yeah, I think everyone wants to be different at 16. But I guess I was more afraid of…of losing myself, you know? I saw what Scott and the others went through, and it just kind of scared me because, I don't know, because I couldn't imagine being so different. I was afraid I'd be someone else." 

Derek's not very good at talking about his own feelings, but he never has a problem listening to Stiles talk about his. He gives their joined hands a firm squeeze to let Stiles know he's here.

"I'm going to be 31 next month. I think I can safely say I know myself well enough by now that I don't have to worry about forgetting who I am," he says confidently. 

They look at each other in silence while Derek's wolf is trying to rush out and give Stiles what he's asking for. His _mate_ wants to be one of Derek's kind. He wants to take Derek's bite, and Derek wants to give it to him. 

But the human side of Derek, the side of him that has become that much more prominent for having a thoroughly human mate, makes him pause to ask the important questions. 

Like, "Are you sure?" and "Could you handle the potential change in our relationship?"

Stiles rolls his eyes and snorts. "Yes, I'm sure, and what do you mean?" 

Well. "I'd be your alpha. In the truest sense." 

"So? You already like to hold me down and spank me when I've been bad. No big, I'm used to it." 

Derek glares at Stiles, unamused. "That's not funny," he says. 

Stiles releases a gusty sigh of obvious annoyance. "Fine. Yes, okay? You'll be the alpha -- you'll be my alpha -- but I'm still your mate, and that means I'll stand up to you when I think you're being a dick, and I'll tell you when you're wrong, but you know I'll always respect you." 

"And my authority?" Derek asks hopefully. 

Stiles chokes on a laugh that turns into a harsh snort that turns into a painful sounding wheeze. "Um, yes. Sure. Your 'authority.'"

Derek frowns. He's pretty sure Stiles put air quotes around Derek's authority. 

"You're pouting again," Stiles says. "Just bite me, okay? Seriously." 

"I'm not pouting!" Derek protests. "You just aren't respecting the process." 

Stiles blinks and grins. Derek loves that grin, even though it usually means Stiles knows he's gotten his way. 

"Ah, yes, the _process_. Tell me, Obi-Wan, will I become your young padawan?" 

Derek grunts and tries to pull his hand away from Stiles' grip, but Stiles tugs him back and uses the leverage to pull himself into Derek's lap. "C'mon, I've thought this through. You know me, Derek. You know I'm sure about this. I want to be part of the pack." 

"You are," Derek snaps, terrified that Stiles would ever think otherwise. 

Stiles runs a soothing hand across the nape of Derek's neck, and Derek drops his forehead against Stiles' shoulder. "I know that, I know. I just think it's time, okay? I need you to let me have this." 

Derek lifts his head just enough to bury his nose in Stiles' neck. He breathes deeply, tasting all the different elements of Stiles' scent. He smells like Derek, mostly, but also Laura and Bethany. Still, at the root of Stiles' scent is the mix of laundry detergent and oranges and motor oil and pine needles that Derek's been craving for almost fifteen years. 

Stiles brings both hands up to run his fingers through Derek's hair. "I'm just gonna pet you 'til you say yes," he croons softly into the crown of Derek's head. 

Derek's chest rumbles at his teasing tone, and Stiles clucks his tongue. "Shush, you. I know you'll say yes," Stiles says. 

He's already accepted that he'll give Stiles the bite, because Stiles is his mate and nothing would please the wolf more, but it doesn't mean that Derek isn't a little scared of how it could change things. _Would_ change things. 

Still, at the end of the day, he trusts Stiles' ability to reason and think things through, and he respects the decision. If he's honest, he even welcomes it. Enthusiastically. 

"Think of all the hot, dangerous werewolf sex we could have," Stiles whispers with a nip at Derek's earlobe. 

"Let's go," Derek says. 

Stiles bounds off Derek's lap with a whoop of glee and heads for the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically just a little something that I wrote when I started to think that maybe Stiles is so adamant about remaining human because he's afraid of losing control. And it's obvious how much Stiles values control, so it intrigued me to think about what Stiles would be like as an adult and if his desires would change. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd. Any concrit is welcome!


End file.
